


Turnabout Underground

by FitofPaige



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Emotions, Fear, Fighting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Klapollo in the underground, Klavier is a bit of a scaredy cat, Love, M/M, Monsters, Souls, but he kinda has a reason for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitofPaige/pseuds/FitofPaige
Summary: Apollo Justice and Klavier Gavin fall into a hole on Mt. Ebott and have to make their way through the Underground, meeting all sorts of crazy characters along the way!
Relationships: Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice
Comments: 32
Kudos: 97





	1. Falling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, WHY am I starting another fic?!
> 
> This idea just would NOT stop nagging me, so here we are with an AA/UT crossover. Klapollo style!
> 
> Forgive me if this first chapter isn't the best, I'm so excited, everything is just pouring out of my brain lol. Things will become more detailed as we go... I only hope that I can also finish my other WIP XD
> 
> Enjoy! And please leave a comment below!  
> -Paige

Apollo knew this was a terrible idea, not only letting Klavier convince him to go hiking, but convincing him to go to Mt. Ebott of all places! They both knew the terrible stories that surrounded this place, true stories! Ones of children going missing, never to be seen again. Just thinking about it sent shivers up Apollo’s spine.

“Maybe we shouldn’t venture too far, Gavin, I mean-”

Klavier frowned at him, “Herr Forehead, must you only call me by my surname? Ach, you are the only one who ever does!”

Apollo rolled his eyes, “That’s not true, everyone calls you prosecutor Gavin… besides, it isn’t like you call me by  _ my  _ name, you know.”

Klavier chuckled, “Ja, everyone calls me that at work, but we aren’t at the office right now, are we?” He smirked at Apollo, “And I’m pretty sure Herr Forehead  _ is  _ your name… Herr Forehead.”

Apollo grumbled as he followed Klavier up the steep hill, moving deeper into the lush forest.

“My thought still stands, though… I think we should turn back.”

Klavier shook his head, “Come on, now. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

The brunette sighed, “I think it disappeared when you mentioned where you were bringing me…”

The prosecutor smiled at him, “Oh don’t be like that, it isn’t like we’re lost or anything!”

Apollo looked around them, “Are you sure about that? Because you did drag us off the main trail a while ago…”

“Oh Mein dear Forehead, you worry too much.”

The further they walked, the thicker the forest seems to get. They reach ground that is covered in vines and copious amounts of leaves. Apollo stops in his tracks, calling out to Klavier.

“Hey, I really think we should go back now.”

Klavier sighed and stopped walking, turning to face Apollo, “We’re not far from the summit, but if you’re really that insistent about going back, I suppose I shouldn’t force you any further.”

A small smile crossed Apollo’s lips as he felt relief settle over him, “Thank you… Klavier.”

Klavier’s face lit up, “Ah! So you do know my name, Forehead!”

Apollo’s smile fell, “And you still don’t know mine.”

Klavier laughed and started back toward him, “Alright, alright, let’s go- AH!”

It happened so quickly, the ground seemed to collapse beneath Klavier’s feet as he moved. He managed to hang on to a large tree root, but everything from his chest down dangled into a large pit below.

“Klavier! Are you okay?!” Apollo took a step toward him.

“Wait, Herr Forehead, don’t!” Klavier said, looking to him, “I don’t want you to get stuck here too.”

Apollo froze, staring helplessly, “But… I need to help you up.”

Klavier grunted, trying to get a better hold on the root, “Do you have cell service to call for help?”

Apollo pulled out his phone and checked, “No. I don’t.”

Klavier huffed in aggravation, “Of course. Well, it looks like you’re going to have to go back down and find someone then.”

“What?” Apollo nearly yelled, “I’m not leaving you here, besides, you took us so far off the trail I’m bound to get lost!”

“What else can we do?”

As Apollo tried to think of an alternative, the ground beneath his feet suddenly began to shake. He looked to Klavier, who’s blue eyes widened as he met his gaze. The attorney dashed forward, reaching down to grab at his friend.

“Hold onto me, I’ll pull you up!”

Klavier grasped Apollo’s arms as he held them out and Apollo began to pull. He struggled, Klavier was bigger than him and, in turn, a lot heavier, but the fear from their situation sent a rush of adrenaline through his body.

He almost had Klavier to where he could climb the rest of the way on his own, when Apollo’s feet fell out from under him.

And with a scream, the earth swallowed him whole.

* * *

Apollo blinked open his eyes, staring up at a stream of light from above. His body ached, his head throbbing from the fall.

There was a groan from beside him, along with a string of what Apollo assumed was German curse words.

“Ach… what- where- Herr Forehead!!”

The blonde crawled over, appearing in Apollo’s vision above him.

“Are you alright?! Did you hit your head?”

“Nnng… maybe. I’m not sure.” Apollo groaned, trying to sit up.

Klavier reached down to help him. Apollo leaned against him, letting his eyes focus to the dim cavern they found themselves in.

They had fallen a long way, their fall somehow broken by a fairly large group of bright yellow flowers. How they hadn’t broken any bones was truly a mystery.

“I think I’m fine, just a bit dizzy.” Apollo said, “What about you?”

“I’m good.” Klavier said, rubbing Apollo’s back, “But I definitely don’t think we’re getting back out the way we came.”

Apollo glances up again, “Y-yeah, it certainly looks that way.”

Klavier stood, looking around the area. He took a few steps away, humming to himself in thought.

“It looks like there’s a tunnel that way.” He turned back to look at Apollo, “Maybe we should follow it.”

Apollo frowned, grunting as he got to his feet, “Or maybe we should stay here and see if anyone comes looking for us.”

“And waste our breath yelling up at the sky at the off chance someone will show up? After an earthquake?” Klavier raised a brow, “Besides, we’re eventually going to get hungry, and we’re just wasting energy by standing around.”

Apollo sighed, he had a point. He looked up at the light once more before following Klavier.

“Fine… Fine! Let’s go.”

Klavier smiled, waiting for Apollo to be at his side before starting through the tunnel.

They didn’t have to walk far before they came to another large cavern with a single beam of light shining down. Under this one, though, was one lone flower… one with a face.

“Oh! Hello there!”

The boys both let out a shriek, and Klavier jumped, moving behind Apollo in fear. After a moment, Apollo frowned, looking back at him.

“Really?”

The flower giggled, “So sorry to scare you! Welcome to the Underground, I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!”

Apollo’s brows raised, “Flowey… the flower?” He takes a step forward, looking at the still-cowering prosecutor behind him, “Come on, Gavin, this has to be a joke.”

Klavier blinked, looking toward the flower. He stood a bit straighter, looking less frightened, “Okay… this is just a prank or something, ja?”

Flowey frowned slightly, “A prank? Oh no, I assure you! This is very much real. You’re here in the underground, a lovely place inhabited by friendly monsters!”

Apollo’s brow furrowed, “Yeah, sure. So how do we get out of here?”

Flowey chuckled, “The only way out is to go through, so allow me to show you some tips to help you on your journey.”

Apollo was about to reply when the words died in his mouth. Flowey stared at him, his gaze feeling as though it was piercing Apollo’s very core.

“Hm, that’s too bad…” The flower mumbled to itself before turning to look at Klavier.

Apollo felt like he could breathe again when Flower stopped staring him down, but the small gasp that came from the man beside him was worrying.

“Ah, what a lovely surprise! You have just the Soul I’m looking for!”

Before either of them could ask what that meant, Klavier let out a yelp as a small, bright red cartoonish looking heart was literally pulled from his body.

“Wh-what is that?” Apollo asked, looking in horror.

“Oh, this little thing is just his Soul!” Flowey said, bubbly as ever.

“My soul?” Klavier asked, looking pale, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Flowey laughed, “Afraid not! Now, while you traverse the Underground, you will be met by monsters who will want to pull out your Soul and fill you with Friendliness Pellets!”

Apollo stared at the flower in disbelief.

He continued, “Allow me to show you!”

A bunch of white pellets appeared in the air, pointing toward the heart.

“Now, go ahead and catch the Friendliness Pellets!”

The pellets began hurdling toward Klavier’s soul, and Apollo suddenly had a very bad feeling about it.

“Klavier, can you move?!”

Klavier stepped to the side, surprised when the Soul moved with him.

Apollo blanched as the pellets got closer, “You need to dodge!”

Thankfully, Klavier listened, moving in just enough time to avoid being hit by the strange pellets.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Flowey said, his face beginning to twist into something much different than his previous, friendly demeanor, “I told you to catch the Friendliness Pellets!”

“Yeah, those are definitely not friendly.” Apollo said, “Now put his soul back and we’ll be on our way.”

The smile that spread across Flowey’s face had Apollo’s blood running cold through his veins. He instinctively stepped closer to Klavier, glaring at the flower.

“You think you have ANY say in what goes on down here?!” Flowey laughed maniacally, “That’s rich! The both of you are just two more worthless humans who have fallen into my trap!”

Apollo and Klavier gasped as a full circle of pellets appeared around the heart. They stood stunned as Flowey continued laughing, the circle closing in slowly.

They would have been done for, if it wasn’t for the giant fireball that came out of nowhere, knocking Flowey out of the ground and causing the pellets to dissipate. 

The heart flew back into Klavier’s chest and he inhaled deeply, color returning to his face. He staggered slightly, grabbing Apollo’s arm to help him stay upright.

“Oh my, I apologize for any trouble that horrid flower may have caused you.”

The boys turned toward the warm voice to find another monster. This one a large, bipedal goat woman. Her purple robe flowed as she walked toward them, a loving smile on her face.

“The one always likes to terrorize new visitors, so I try to make sure to get here before he causes trouble.” She said, “My name is Toriel, by the way. Welcome to the old Underground ruins.”

Apollo frowned, not making a move toward or away from her. He and Klavier just got attacked by a damn flower, how could they be sure they could trust this monster?

Toriel looked apologetic, “I know you didn’t have the best first impression here, but if you’ll allow me to, I’d like to show you through the ruins to my home. I promise, I will let no harm come to either of you.”

Apollo took note that his bracelet hung loose on his wrist. Toriel was telling the truth… unless his power didn’t work on non-humans of course.

“Herr Forehead,” Klavier spoke softly, “I… I think we can trust her.”

Apollo looked at him and nodded gently before turning back to Toriel.

“A-alright… we’ll go with you, for now.”

Toriel beamed, “Oh good! I would hate for the two of you to get lost or injured trying to go through there by yourselves.”

Apollo didn’t fight Klavier off as he still gripped his arm. They stared at Toriel as she turned around, motioning for them to follow.

“Come along, we can talk while I show you the way.”


	2. The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little disclaimer: This fic obviously won't go EXACTLY as the Undertale game story goes, but I am trying to keep true to it still :) In fact, I'm finding covers of different soundtracks from the game to pepper into the story during main plot points, like boss battles!
> 
> I'm stupidly excited for this fic. I'm actually replaying Undertale now to get a refresher of everything. I hope y'all like it! Please leave a comment if you do!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

Klavier eventually let go of Apollo’s arm, despite the overwhelming feeling of not actually wanting to. Whenever that monster pulled his Soul (his actual Soul??? What the hell) from his body, it had made Klavier feel so cold and vulnerable. Once the Soul was back in his body, he started to feel normal again, but that fear was still there. This place was dangerous, and he was really regretting talking Apollo into going with him to Mt. Ebott. He really should have listening to the attorney… in fact, he should really listen to him more often, as it seemed that he usually had a better grasp on situations than the prosecutor. 

The boys introduced themselves to Toriel as she guided them through the ruins, explaining traps and puzzles to them along the way. She also warned them about other monsters in the Underground, stating that most of them didn’t really want to harm them, and needed to be dealt with through conversation instead of violence, which was fine with Klavier, given that he considered himself a pacifist to begin with.

He let Apollo carry the conversation with Toriel, who was willing to answer any question he had. It didn’t take long for her to lead them back to her home, which looked very quaint and inviting. She took the time to show them around a little, including offering them one of the bedrooms if they wished to rest for a while.

“The two of you make yourselves comfortable while I cook up a little something. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

With that, Toriel went off to the kitchen, leaving Klavier and Apollo in the lounge area… Which honestly wasn’t much of a lounge. There was a lone recliner next to a fire place, and in the corner of the room was a dining table with a few chairs. The two of them opted for sitting there, since the only other option was the floor.

“Gavin,” Apollo spoke, his voice soft, “are you doing okay? That was some weird shit that happened back there.”

His companion’s concern warmed Klavier’s heart, despite him reverting back to using his surname.

“Ja, I think I’m alright.” He absentmindedly rubbed at his chest, “Though I do feel strange now, physically. That was not a pleasant experience, the whole Soul thing.”

Apollo nodded, brows still furrowed in worry, “Maybe we should ask Toriel about that, I’m sure she would know.”

“She does seem well informed about things down here.” Klavier said, “I guess it makes sense though, she is a… what did they call themselves, monsters?”

“Yeah,” Apollo replied, “I guess it has a bit of a different meaning than it does to humans.”

Klavier shook his head in disbelief, “I just can’t believe all this. We have to be dreaming, right? I mean, you may need to pinch me-”

Without hesitation, Apollo reached over and pinched his arm through his jacket sleeve a little harder than he probably should have. Klavier yelped, yanking his arm back and glaring at him.

“Forehead! I wasn’t being serious!”

Apollo smirked a bit, shrugging, “Hey, I didn’t know!”

Klavier just kept glaring, rubbing at his arm. He’d pinch Apollo back if he knew he wouldn’t feel bad about it afterward.

“But to respond to your previous statement, “ Apollo spoke, as though the pinching had never happened, “I agree, all this is difficult to believe, but looking at all the evidence around us… it has to be real. We’re here in this world we know nothing about and it looks like we’re just going to have to play by its rules for a little while.”

Klavier frowned, he hated how right Apollo was, “I just hope it doesn’t take long to get out of here.”

Apollo hummed in thought, “Yeah… I can imagine everyone will be worried if we’re gone for too long.”

The two lapsed into silence, now thinking of their friends on the surface who would no doubt start looking for them once they realized they were missing. It wasn’t a good feeling, knowing they couldn’t reach out to them to at least let them all know they were alive.

Toriel reentered the room not long after that, bringing with her a large pie. 

“I hope you both like cinnamon and butterscotch!”

As they sat at the table, eating the pie they decided to ask Toriel about the incident from before, and about Souls in general.

“Every living being has a Soul,” She explained, “But human Souls are much different than the ones us monsters have.”

“How so?” Apollo asked.

“Human Souls have different traits depending on their personalities and strengths, and are colored based on those things.” She looked to Klavier, “Yours is red, which stands for Determination.”

“That makes sense.” Apollo said, looking at Klavier as well.

The blonde felt a little embarrassed with both sets of eyes on him. He cleared his throat, “Well then, what is Herr Forehead’s color?”

Toriel looked to Apollo, squinting a little, “I can see without having to pull it out, it looks to be Yellow… Ah, the Soul of Justice.”

The boys sat in silence for a moment before Klavier snickered, “Justice, hm? That seems quite appropriate.”

Apollo rolled his eyes at Klavier and looked back at Toriel, who seemed a little confused. “Ms. Toriel, my surname just happens to be Justice.”

“AND he’s a lawyer!” Klavier added.

“So are you!” Apollo glared.

Klavier let out a snort, “Ja, but my last name isn’t JUSTICE!”

Toriel’s laughter rang out, a beautiful, melodious sound, “Oh dear me, that is quite funny that your Soul is Yellow then!”

Apollo groaned, resting his forehead on the table, which just caused the other two to laugh more.

“I apologize, my child.” Toriel eventually said, “Let’s get back to the topic at hand… I’m guessing you have other questions as well?”

Klavier perked up, “Oh! Ja, I do… Why was my Soul the one targeted?”

“I was wondering that too, actually.” Apollo added, “When that crazy Flower looked at me, he muttered something, and then once he saw Gavin’s, he said that it was the Soul he’d been looking for.”

Toriel’s expression turned somber, “Yes, I’m afraid that the King of the Underground, Asgore, is looking for a Red Soul… it’s the final one he needs in order to free the monsters.”

“Free?” Klavier said, “Do you mean that you and all the other monsters are trapped down here.”

Toriel nodded, “Yes, I’m afraid so. We’ve been trapped down here an awful long time.”

“Hmm… and you say that you need only a Red Soul to free yourselves.” Klavier spun one of the rings on his fingers absent-mindedly, “So if I offered to help-”

“You would die.” Toriel said flatly.

That stunned Klavier into silence, and he swore that Apollo moved just a bit closer to him.

“Well I guess that’s out of the question.” The brunette said.

Toriel nodded, “Yes… that is why I tried to convince each child that has ever fallen down here to stay with me in the ruins.” She frowned, closing her eyes, “But none of them would. They wanted to go home, which is understandable. But I warned them, I really did.”

Klavier and Apollo looked at one another, the same thought going through their minds: They were getting into much more than they originally thought.

Toriel looked to them once again, “You two are adults though, I can’t very well ask you to stay here with me. It isn’t like you need a mother figure to care for you, after all… So if you wish to leave, I will show you the way out of the ruins.”

“That would probably be for the best.” Apollo said, “As nice as it is here, we really need to find a way back to the surface.”

Toriel studied them for a minute, her expression unreadable. It wasn’t long before she stood.

“If you are certain, I will cut you a couple of slices of this for your journey,” She said, picking the pie up and heading into the kitchen.

Klavier looked at Apollo, “You know, Forehead, from what she was saying, it sounded as though the only way to leave the Underground is to free the monsters… and the only way to free them is to use-”

Apollo held up a hand, “Nope, nuh uh, Gavin we are not having this discussion right now. Do not even entertain that idea.”

Klavier frowned, but dropped the subject. With that, the two of them decided to get up and check their bags (thankfully nothing in their packs had been destroyed in their fall) to make sure they had everything they needed for their journey… of course they weren’t even sure what that journey would entail, but it beat just awkwardly waiting around for Toriel.

Toriel eventually came back, holding a small container of pie for each of them. They put them into their backpacks and followed Toriel through the house to a staircase leading to what they assumed to be the basement.

A very long basement with a winding hallway, and at the end, a large set of doors. 

Toriel stopped at the doors and turned back to face them. Her facial expression was one of uncertainty and a bit of sadness.

“Here is the exit. These doors will take you out of the ruins and allow you to travel through the rest of the Underground.” She took a deep breath, “But before you go, I must make sure you’re ready.”

Klavier’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Toriel’s eyes turned to him, the once motherly gaze now cold and filled with purpose. Her stance was firm as she lifted up her arm, making a pulling motion toward him with her hand.

Once again, Klavier’s Soul was being pulled from his body. While it didn’t feel anywhere near as invasive this time, it still wasn’t the most comfortable feeling. It didn’t help that he was also completely shocked at the action.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Apollo shouted in confusion.

“Forgive me, I do not mean you harm.” Toriel spoke, her voice completely calm. “But I must test your ability and make sure you’re going to be able to make it out there on your own.”

Klavier frowned at her, “Fraulein, I do not wish to fight you!”

Toriel showed no sign of backing down, “My child, I will say it once more. If you wish to leave, there is only one solution to this, you must prove yourself.”

Klavier gulped as small fireballs began to appear above his soul.

“Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”


	3. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have some ideas for battles in the future, but this one for Toriel made the most sense at the time. it isn't a big battle, I wanted to leave it as kind of a 'beginner battle' in the story so we can get on to better bits lol.
> 
> This chapter was kinda difficult to write and I feel like it's more fast-paced than I'd like, but bear with me :D It should get better as we go. I'm also playing around with having in-game dialogue along with new dialogue for the fic. again... bear with me XD
> 
> I hope you're liking it!! OH! Also, I'm making a playlist and adding soundtrack covers. I'll be putting links in the fic to the individual corresponding songs to each plot point, like battles.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

[Heartache (Undertale) - Anjer](https://open.spotify.com/track/3NSmYjRzT8EHa8fdNodVv5)

**Toriel blocks the way!**

**HP: 440**

**AT: 80**

**DF: 80**

**Klavier Gavin**

**HP: 20**

**AT: 0**

**DF: 0**

Klavier blinked a few times in disbelief at seeing stats appear in his vision. What the hell was this? A video game??

He looked to Toriel and four options came into view in front of his soul.  **Fight** ,  **Act** ,  **Item** , and  **Mercy.**

“Herr Forehead,” He spoke, “are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

Apollo’s voice sounded so far away as he spoke, “All I see is your Soul and fire. What are you seeing?”

“Um… options? Buttons?” Klavier said, frowning.

He found that he could reach out with his Soul to each option. Automatically he hit Mercy, he sure as hell wasn’t going to fight unless he absolutely had to.

***Spare**

“I don’t want to fight you!” Klavier repeated his earlier words.

Toriel said nothing, and it was clear the fight was beginning. A barrage of fireballs descended from above, falling toward Klavier’s Soul. The first one hit him and Klavier yelped in pain, a burning sensation flowing through his veins. 

He could just hear Apollo’s voice calling to him in worry as he leapt out of the way, seeing an opening. His Soul followed his movements, avoiding the rest of the fire until it disappeared completely.

Klavier rubbed at his chest, looking at his HP stat, which now read 17. The options were back and he chose the same one as before.

“Fr- Toriel, bitte, listen to me!”

She didn’t, of course. Reaching out, she made a sweeping motion with one of her paws, dropping more magic fireballs. He moved to dodge again, but took another hit. He winced, doubling over.

“Klavier!” Apollo called out, his voice sounding closer now.

“I-I’m alright, Forehead!” Klavier replied, looking back at Toriel.

Toriel’s face was still firm and cold, but Klavier could easily see a deep sadness behind her eyes.

“Why aren’t you fighting back?” She asked, “What are you trying to prove?”

“I told you I’m not fighting!” Klavier said, aggravation settling in. How many times is he going to have to repeat himself?

“I don’t think you have a choice.” Apollo told him.

Klavier shook his head, “There is  _ always  _ a choice.”

No matter what Toriel threw at him, Klavier kept hitting Spare. Apollo was probably thinking he was completely mad for it, but something just kept pulling him toward that option. Over time, it started to become clear that it was the right choice. Toriel’s attacks became slower, and at one point it felt as though she was avoiding hitting his Soul altogether.

“Why are you making this so difficult?” She asked.

Klavier continued choosing to Spare.

Toriel wore the sadness clear on her face now, “Ha… pathetic, is it not? I couldn’t protect any of the children, and now I can’t protect you either.”

Klavier frowned, “What do you mean?”

Toriel stopped attacking, “All the children that came down here before you… I tried to save them by keeping them here, but they did the same thing you’re doing now.”

Klavier’s brow furrowed, “What happened to them?”

“The King, Asgore Dreemurr… He took their Souls.” She said, tears forming in her eyes.

The buttons appeared again and Klavier picked Mercy, now seeing that the Spare option was lit up in yellow. He hit it, and the battle ended. His Soul fled back into his body and he breathed a sigh of relief as his vision focused back on the room around them. He looked to Apollo, who’s brown eyes were wide with concern. Klavier tried to give him a small smile in hopes that it would make him feel a little better.

He looked back to Toriel, “So those kids, they’re-”

“Dead.” She said plainly, stepping closer to him, “They could not best Asgore, but…”

She looked between the both of them.

“Perhaps the two of you can.”

Klavier didn’t like the thought of having to fight a King, but knowing that the king killed actual children made the thought a bit more easier to handle.

Toriel pulled something from her pocket, a black brick phone. She handed it to Klavier.

“Here, just in case you need it on your journey. It’s a Monster Phone.”

Klavier looked over the large phone in his hands before putting it in his bag.

“Thank you.” He said, smiling up at her.

She smiled back and nodded, “Of course. I just ask that you two be careful. Also that, once you step through those doors… that you do not come back.”

Klavier started to ask why, but was stunned into silence as Toriel pulled him into a tight hug. He slowly hugged her back, missing the warmth once she pulled away.

She went over to Apollo and hugged him as well before starting back toward the house without another word.

Apollo walked over to Klavier, confusion written all over his face.

“So, I guess we should go now, huh?”

Klavier nodded, “Ja. Let’s go.”

The two looked up at the large door and Klavier stepped forward, pushing it open and allowing the both of them to walk through.

They were met with another dark room with a ray of light shining down from above, another large door on the other side. They started walking toward it, but froze as a familiar face popped up from the patch of grass underneath the light.

“I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anybody this time!”

The boys glared at Flowey, his bright smile unnerving.

“But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?” His teeth shone brightly, “You’ll die, and you’ll die, and you’ll die… until you tire of trying.”

Klavier frowned, “What are you talking about?”

Flowey just continued, “What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world and let ME inherit the power to control it?”

Apollo spoke up then, “Like we would let you control anything!”

Flowey let out a laugh, “Oh I cannot wait to see what you do! Usually I grow bored with every child that falls down here. But you… you’re not ordinary… you aren’t even a child!”

Klavier cringed as Flowey seemed to stare right through him.

“No no… This is SO much more interesting!”

With a loud, maniacal laugh that echoed through the cavern, Flowey disappeared back into the earth. Klavier stared at the grass for a moment, his mind running over his words until he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see Apollo, a determined glint in his eye.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Klavier nodded and followed Apollo to the other door. It creaked loudly as they pushed it open and a very cold wind rushed at them as they stepped out into a snow-covered forest.

“It’s a good thing we brought jackets.” Apollo said, zipping his up fully.

“Ja.”

Apollo looked to Klavier with a frown, “Hey, you okay?”

Klavier chewed his lip, “I don’t know. I think I’m just in shock.”

“That’s understandable.” Apollo said, “This whole thing is wild, and I honestly can’t believe you didn’t fight back even once with Toriel.”

Klavier’s brow furrowed, his lips pursing in irritation, “You heard that flower. It seems like that’s exactly what he wants to happen. I can’t give into that.”

Apollo hummed softly, “I guess you’re right. Maybe there is something to not fighting back.” The corner of his mouth tilted upward slightly, “I guess it’s a good thing you’re the one being attacked so much.”

Klavier let out a short, humorless laugh, “Are you saying you would fight, Herr Forehead?”

Apollo shrugged, “Honestly, I’m not sure. I just know that I’m more likely to fly off the handle than you I guess.”

A genuine smile crossed Klavier’s lips then, “Ach, I guess you are a bit of a spitfire, Ja?”

He reached out and flicked at Apollo’s bangs, chuckling when the brunette smacked his hand away.

Apollo looked down the path ahead of them, letting out a sigh that had his breath fogging up, “I suppose we should continue then.”

Klavier nodded and the two started walking. The forest was eerily quiet, even the wind rushing through the leafless trees was soft in an almost soothing manner to the ears.

They walked in silence for a bit, the path proving to be longer than they initially thought, not talking again until-

***CRACK***

The boys spun around to see a fairly large twig, that they had just stepped over, crushed into pieces. A chill ran up Klavier’s spine and he glanced around.

“Herr Forehead… I have a bad feeling.”

“Yeah, same.” Apollo said, also looking around, “It feels like we’re being watched.”

They started walking again, faster now, and a little closer to one another, until the made it to a bridge. Over the bridge there was a strange structure like wooden bars framing it, but wide enough for the boys to walk through easily.

As soon as Klavier stepped onto the bridge, a cold feeling washed over him and he froze, unable to move as he heard slow footsteps behind him.

“human.”

Klavier shuddered at the voice.

“don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

He glanced to his side, seeing Apollo frozen in place as well.

“turn around and shake my hand.”

Against his better judgement, Klavier did just that. Slowly, he turned to face the voice, reaching out his hand to shake the silhouetted figure’s outstretched one. As soon as their hands grasped, a loud fart sound rang out. Klavier got a good look at the monster in front of him then.

It was a literal skeleton, around Apollo’s height, dressed in a light blue hoodie with basketball shorts and pink fuzzy slippers.

“hehehe, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny.”

Klavier looked at Apollo once more to see that he had a similar expression of ‘what the fuck’ to his own.

“anyways, you’re a human, right? that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

“I, uh…” Klavier blinked in confusion, “Nice to meet you. I’m Klavier, this is my friend Her- I mean, Apollo.”

Sans smiled over at Apollo, “that’s funny, we’ve never had two humans down here at one time. maybe that means things will go differently this time.”

Klavier didn’t respond, watching as Sans shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

“i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... you know... i don’t really care about capturing anybody.”

“Capturing?” Apollo spoke up, “You’re  _ capturing  _ humans?”

Sans let out a lazy laugh, “me? nope. my brother, papyrus, on the other hand… he’s a human hunting FANATIC.”

The boys shared a fearful look.

“What should we do?” Klavier asked, “We’re not trying to be captured.”

Sans nodded toward the bridge, “go through this gate thingy. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.”

With that, Sans physically turned Klavier and Apollo around, pushing them across the bridge despite their loud protests. He continued pushing them until they came to a clearing with a small wooden outpost and a strangely shaped lamp.

Sans hummed to himself, “it looks like the conveniently shaped lamp won’t work for the two of you. go ahead and hide behind the sentry post there.”

Klavier didn’t move, he and Apollo shared a look before Sans pushed them again.

“what are you waiting for? my bro is coming this way. you said you didn’t want to be captured, didn’t you?”

The boys didn’t hesitate then. Not wanting to be caught, they hunkered down behind the outpost.

“Ah, Gavin, watch it! There’s enough room back here without us being pushed together, you know!” Apollo ranted in a somewhat hushed voice.

“Why do you only call me Klavier when I’m in danger?” Klavier found himself asking.

Apollo opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly as loud footsteps could be heard approaching.


	4. The Skeleton Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started this story by using much of the game's dialogue... quickly realizing that if I use all of it, this story will go on for a million chapters XD So from here on out, I will be skipping some minor bits of the actual UT gameplay, and eventually the main story will deviate a bit, obviously, with Apollo and Klavier being there.  
> I can't wait to get further into the story and get these two boys falling for each other, honestly lol. It may take a bit though.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

“sup, bro.” Sans spoke.

“YOU KNOW WHAT ‘SUP’ BROTHER.” The other replied, his loud voice making the boys cringe a bit, “IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!”

“just staring at this sentry station, it’s really cool…” Sans said, “wanna check it out?”

Apollo opened his mouth to gasp, but Klavier’s hand clamped over it. Any other time, Apollo would have swatted him away, but he froze, remembering that, of course, they needed to be quiet lest they be captured.

“NO! I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I WANT TO BE READY!” Sans’ brother, Papyrus, nearly shouted, “I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!”

Apollo and Klavier looked at one another, Klavier dropping his hand from the other’s mouth. They both held an expression of confusion.

“RESPECT, RECOGNITION, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus continued, “PEOPLE WILL ASK. TO. BE. MY ‘FRIEND?’”

Apollo raised a brow. Why did Papyrus sound so unsure about that last part?

“I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!”

“hmm…” Sans hummed, “maybe this sentry station will help?”

Apollo pursed his lips, what the hell was Sans doing?!

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled, “YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!”

Sans chuckled, “hey, take it easy, i’ve gotten a ton of work done today… a  _ skele-ton _ .”

Apollo slowly looked to Klavier, surprised (though he probably shouldn’t be) to find that the prosecutor was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“SANS!!”

“come on… you’re smiling.”

Papyrus scoffed, “I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH… WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…”

“wow... sounds like you’re really working yourself…” Sans paused for dramatic effect, “ down to the bone.” 

“UGH!!!” Papyrus shouted, “I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES NOW. AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE…  _ BACKBONE  _ INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHE!!”

Papyrus’ laugh was loud, only fading out as he left the area. 

“ok, you can come out now.” Sans spoke, obviously to the two.

“What the hell  _ was  _ that?” Apollo muttered under his breath as he and Klavier stood and stepped out from the wooden stand.

“you oughta get going, he might come back.” Sans told them, “and if he does… you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”

Klavier chuckled then, winking at the skeleton, “I can’t say I’d mind that.  _ Tibia _ -nest, those were some great puns.”

Apollo rolled his eyes and groaned as Klavier and Sans both laughed, “Come on, Gavin. We need to get going.”

“Ach! Herr Forehead, don’t be so rude! Our new friend just helped us out!” 

Apollo turned to Sans, “Yes, and for that I am grateful, but we really should be going if we want to have any chance of making it out of here.”

Klavier sighed, “I suppose you’re right,” He looked to Sans, “Danke for helping us!”

Sans smiled, “no problem, kid… before you go, though, i just have to ask a favor. i was thinking, my brother’s been kinda down lately. He’s never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day.”

Apollo sputtered, “Wh-what?! You just helped us hide from him. He wants to CAPTURE us!”

Sans raised a hand, “don’t worry, he’s not dangerous, even if he tries to be.”

“Then why would you help us?!” Apollo huffed out a sharp breath and grabbed Klavier’s sleeve, dragging him down the path, “Come on, let’s go.”

Klavier waved back at Sans as he followed Apollo, who was grumbling to himself as he stormed off. They came to another clearing, where Apollo finally let go of Klavier’s sleeve. He sighed and wiped some loose snow off his jacket.

“Fore- Apollo, are you alright?” Klavier asked.

Apollo let out a quiet groan and turned to look at him, “I just want to get out of here, honestly. I’m really not in the mood to do… whatever all this is!”

Klavier frowned, “Ja, I’m not really up for it either, but it doesn’t seem like we have a choice.” 

Apollo nodded in defeat, “I know… well, at least we haven’t been attacked again.”

Klavier chuckled dryly, “You mean at least  _ I  _ haven’t been attacked again. You seem to be the safest of us both here.”

A small, apologetic look crossed Apollo’s face and Klavier waved him off and began walking once more.

“Don’t worry about it, Forehead. Let’s just keep moving.”

They continued down the path, though were suddenly frozen in their tracks when they heard familiar voices.

“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…”

The boys stared, stunned, as the two skeleton brothers stood ahead. Papyrus stood much taller than Sans, and was sporting some sort of costume with large almost boxing-like gloves and a cape. The monsters looked to Apollo and Klavier, then at each other, then back to them… and then at each other… and…

“SANS OH MY GOD ARE THOSE HUMANS?!!!?!”

Sans looked past them and gestured to a large boulder they’d passed.

“uhh... actually, i think that’s a rock.”

“OH…”

Sans’ grin seemed to widen, “hey, what’s that in front of the rock?”

Papyrus gasped, “OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN?”

“actually, it’s two humans.”

Papyrus’ hands flew to his face, “OH MY GOD! I DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I’M GONNA… I’LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAAAR!!!”

The boys didn’t move as the taller skeleton pointed directly at them.

“HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN…. THEN…” He paused, “I’M NOT SURE WHAT’S NEXT…”

Klavier and Apollo glanced at one another. The whole thing would have been comical had they not been terrified of actually being captured.

“IN ANY CASE!” Papyrus continued, “CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHE!”

With that, the skeleton ran off further into the forest. Sans chuckled and turned to look at the two.

“well, that went well. don’t sweat it, kids.” He winked. “i’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.”

“W-we’re not kids!” Apollo blurted out.

Sans just shrugged and followed on after his brother, leaving the others alone once again.

Apollo grumbled, “Now what? He knows we’re here. You heard him, he isn’t going to let us pass!”

Klavier hummed for a moment, fiddling with a ring on his finger, “I don’t know, Forehead. I think we should trust Sans. He doesn’t seem all that scary, despite being insanely tall… and also a skeleton.”

Apollo raised a brow at his companion, “I think you trust people too easily, Klavier. It’s a little worrying, honestly.”

Klavier grinned, “You called me Klavier!”

Apollo sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, “Come on, let’s not waste anymore time.”

With that, the shorter of the two started off, his feet crunching heavily on the frozen ground. Klavier shook his head, still smiling brightly as he followed.

* * *

The two walked on, running into monsters along the way, all of which Klavier tried to run from once he realized they were wanting to attack him. There was one monster, though, a dog that couldn’t see things that weren’t moving, that he found he could easily avoid… by petting him when he wasn’t expecting it. Apollo tried not to laugh at the encounter, and at how Klavier smiled brightly when he petted the dog.

They eventually made it to a fairly large area of snow where the skeleton brothers stood on the other side. Papyrus was yelling (or just talking?) at Sans, saying something about him being lazy and napping all night, to which Sans replied that he was just sleeping. When finally noticed Apollo and Klavier, Papyrus seemed overjoyed, announcing that they were looking at their first ‘puzzle.’

A puzzle in which Papyrus obliviously gave the answer to so willingly. Klavier wondered how the skeleton could be so… well, he didn’t want to be mean and think ‘dumb’ but it was there on his mind.

Once he passed the first puzzle, Papyrus praised him, but promised the next puzzle would be much harder. Apollo and Klavier walked over to where Sans stood as Papyrus ran off once again. 

“isn’t my bro the coolest?” Sans spoke.

“He’s definitely… something else.” Apollo said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. 

A strange look crossed the monster’s face, though it quickly settled back into his lazy grin. 

“you know that suit he’s wearing? i made it for him for a costume party… he hasn’t taken it off since. calls it his ‘battle body’”

Klavier smiles, “Well, a suit as cool as that, I wouldn’t want to take it off either.”

Sans’ smile widens, “right?” 

Apollo shakes his head and starts on back down the path. Sans looks to Klavier questioningly.

“what’s your friend’s deal?”

Klavier shrugs “Eh, he’s just a little grumpy is all. We  _ did  _ just fall into this place randomly… not to mention we’ve had people attacking us ever since… well, attacking ME.”

Sans nods, “that’s understandable… just, one thing…”

A sudden coldness enveloped Klavier as his gaze focused on Sans’ face. The skeleton’s sockets suddenly grew black as they stared deep into Klavier’s eyes.

**“don’t mess with my brother.”**

A chill ran up Klavier’s spine and he opened his mouth to speak, but words failed to come out. The coldness left as quickly as it arrived, however, and the friendly lights were back in Sans’ eyesockets.

“sound good?” He said.

Klavier sputtered, “J-Ja! Ja, sounds good!”

With that, he sped off after Apollo, leaving Sans chuckling behind him.

Apollo looked to Klavier as he reached him, taking in the shocked expression on his face.

“Everything alright there, Gavin?” He asked.

Klavier laughed nervously, flashing a rockstar smile at Apollo, “Ja, Herr Forehead! Everything is great!”

The blonde reached out, taking hold of Apollo’s arm and began to walk a little faster.

“Let’s just get through this place and head back home. Sound good to you?”

Apollo’s brow furrowed as he took in Klavier’s sudden change in demeanor. Something had definitely spooked him, it seemed. He tucked it into the back of his mind to ask about later.

“Yeah… Sounds good.”


	5. Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter.  
> I'm glad to finally get through the forest, I feel like the story will definitely pick up from here!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Paige

A man selling something called “Nice Cream,” a golfing game with snowballs, and a couple more sentry stations later, The boys made it to their next puzzle, which Papyrus proudly admitted his older brother had put together. And if they hadn’t gathered that Sans the skeleton was a lazy-bones yet, it surely became painfully obvious when they realized the puzzle was literally just a paper with a word search for kids on it laying in the snow. Sans simply laughed at Papyrus angrily stomping off, and this time Klavier just smiled as he pulled Apollo past, not wanting to speak with him again so soon.

The two decided to take a break once they came to the next clearing. There was a table with a plate of frozen spaghetti, an unplugged microwave (with no electrical outlet in sight) and a small mouse hole in the side of the mountain wall. Apollo walked over to the table, brow raised as he looked over the spaghetti and read the note beside it, which was from Papyrus, touting that the frozen meal was another puzzle.

Klavier, however, found himself focusing on a light sparkling in the snow. He’d seen some similar spots before in the ruins and in the forest, but didn’t really pay attention, attributing them to just some weird sort of magic in the Underground. But this one seemed to jump out at him. He walked over to the light, taking note of how it was somewhat star-shaped, and how he felt physically drawn toward it.

He knelt down and reached out slowly. Once his hand touched the light his vision went dark. He could still feel where he was, he could move, but his eyes could only see words:

***(Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti... It fills you with Determination.)**

Along with that were two options:  **Save** and  **Return.** Klavier felt his Soul pulling toward the Save option, and so he let it. He then pulled back, only to be faced with a very worried-looking Apollo kneeling beside him and calling out his name.

He blinked and shook his head, “Apollo? What’s wrong?”

Apollo let out a relieved sigh, “I don’t know, I turned around and all of a sudden you were kneeling down and spacing out. You were just staring off, not responding to me at all.” His eyes follow Klavier’s arm to his hand, “Did you drop something? Or… find something?”

Klavier’s brow furrowed and he looked back to the light. He points to it, which just makes Apollo even more confused.

“Wait,” Klavier said, “Can you not see that?”

Apollo looked past his hand again, “See what?”

“The light! It looks like a star.”

The worried look was immediately back on Apollo’s face, and he reached out, his hand gently pressing to Klavier’s forehead.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re not getting sick, are you?”

Klavier couldn’t fight the blush that heated up his cheeks from Apollo’s close proximity, and of course that didn’t fare well for his situation.

“And your face is more red than usual. You must be catching fever from all thi-”

“Ach!” Klavier shook his head, shooing Apollo’s hand away as he stood back up, “I’m not sick! And I’m not hallucinating! Maybe it’s linked with why I’m always the one getting attacked down here, but I swear to you, there’s a light there, and when I touched it I had a ‘save’ option!”

Apollo stood as well, listening to Klavier’s words carefully. “So… a Save option?”

“Ja.”

He raised a brow, “Like in a video game?”

“Yes!”

Apollo pressed his finger to his forehead, like he did so often in court when he was thinking hard about something.

“Look, it isn’t that I don’t believe you, I do, but it’s just weird because, well… I can’t actually see it myself.”

Klavier looked at him, feeling a mixture of relief and surprise, “But… you DO believe me?”

Apollo brought down his hand, absentmindedly feeling around the wrist where his bracelet hung, “Yeah, of course. You’re not giving me any reason NOT to believe you.”

Klavier thought back to all the times Apollo had been able to tell when people were lying. Hell, the attorney had been able to pull the truth from Klavier’s own brother and convict him of murder.

The blonde shook his head at the thought, no use in thinking of  _ him  _ right now.

Klavier didn’t have to say anything to break that train of thought though, not when Apollo’s growling stomach did it for him. The brunette’s face blushed and his hands quickly went to his stomach.

Klavier chuckled, “Maybe we should rest for a bit and have some of that delicious food Toriel sent with us, ja?”

Apollo smiled a little, nodding, “Y-yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

The two sat down on some nearby boulders and pulled out their lunch. Klavier made a mental note to talk to Apollo about those lie-telling abilities later… but for now, he’d just have to make do with some light, friendly conversation.

* * *

They continued their trek through the forest, which only seemed to get bigger as they went. Some more monsters decided to attack Klavier, a few of them being dogs, which made Klavier very happy.

At one point, two Dog monsters, Dogaressa and Dogamy, were actually sniffing the prosecutor during a battle, calling him a “weird puppy” and saying he didn’t smell right… until he fell into the dirt dodging one of their attacks, apparently it helped mask his human scent.

So that was how Apollo ended up stifling his laughter from afar as he watched Klavier roll around on the ground, trying not to laugh himself.

They came across a few more puzzles of Papyrus’, all which were fairly straightforward, and ended up facing one more opponent near the end of the forest. Another dog… in a full set of armor. Klavier decided to use the technique he’d used on all the others: an insane amount of pets.

Once the dog was spared, he hopped from his armor, putting his paws on Klavier and licking his face happily. Apollo walked over, chuckling at the two.

“Herr Forehead, can we keep him?” Klavier asked, ruffling the dog’s fur.

Apollo shook his head, “Afraid not, Gavin. You’ll just keep petting him and he’ll never let us pass through here.”

Klavier pouted playfully before petting the dog once more, “Alright, boy. On you go!”

The dog barked and happily hopped into the top of the armor, tail sticking out as the armor somehow walked itself down the path. Apollo sighed, this place just kept getting weirder.

It didn’t take much longer before they came to a very long bridge. Klavier took a step onto the first wooden board and looked back to where Apollo stood, staring fearfully ahead.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“Um… I mentioned I’m afraid of heights, didn’t I?” Apollo spoke, his voice shaking slightly as he looked off the cliff. It was a long way down from there.

“You may have said something about that a few times.” Klavier said, taking a step back toward Apollo, “It looks like this is the only way forward, though. We’re going to have to cross.”

Apollo gulped, “I uh… maybe I should just stay here. I’m sure the underground isn’t THAT big, you’ll be back in no time. I’m sure if I ask nicely, Toriel will let me back in the ru-”

“Apollo.” Klavier spoke firmly, holding out his hand to the attorney, “You can do it. Come on, I’ll help you.”

Apollo looked at Klavier’s hand, “I… I don’t know.”

Klavier rolled his eyes, “If you don’t at least  _ try  _ to walk with me, I will pick you up and carry you.”

Apollo knew he wasn’t kidding, and almost immediately took his hand. If there was anything he hated more than heights, it was being carried… especially over such a high drop. He did, however, cringe a bit at the feeling of grime on Klavier’s hand, and the taller man noticed.

“What? Not pristine enough for you, Herr Forehead?” He joked.

Apollo rolled his eyes, though a small blush tinted his cheeks, “Come on, let’s just get this over with.”

Klavier turned back toward the bridge and walked out onto it, glancing back as Apollo took a careful step onto the first board. His hand tightened on Klavier’s as he walked.

“Try not to look down.” Klavier told him, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

“Where am I supposed to look? To the nonexistent sky?” Apollo asked grumpily.

Klavier chuckled, “Nein, look at me.”

Apollo did so, and Klavier smiled to him before turning and walking a few more steps. Apollo took a deep breath and focused his attention on the other man. His usual bleach blonde hair was covered in dirt and snow, as well as his jacket. When he turned his head to make sure the other was faring alright, Apollo took notice of all the smudges on his face.

“What is it?” Klavier asked, “Something on my face?”

Apollo nearly snorted, “You could say that.”

Klavier smiled and turned away again, squeezing Apollo’s hand as they continued.

The bridge was much longer than either of them expected, and right as they were nearing the end, the skeleton brothers seemed to pop out of nowhere, standing on the other side.

“HUMANS!” Papyrus called out, “IT IS TIME FOR YOUR FINAL PUZZLE!”

“Uh, Herr Skeleton, could we maybe wait until we’re off the br-”

“BEHOLD!” Papyrus continued, “THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!”

Suddenly from above, and below, several things appeared. A couple of large spears, A morning star, literal fire, a cannon, and… a dog? As they appeared, the bridge swayed slightly, causing Apollo to yelp and push closer to Klavier, grabbing his whole arm.

“WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!” Papyrus told them, “CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING!”

He continued on, but Apollo’s heart pounded so strongly in his ears, he couldn’t hear much of anything anymore. His breath quickened, his grip on Klavier tightening.

“Herr Forehead?” Klavier looked to the other in concern.

“ARE YOU READY?!” Papyrus asked, “BECAUSE I. AM. ABOUT. TO. DO IT!”

There was a moment of silence. Klavier tensed up, staring up at the spear directly above his head. Apollo had his head buried against his companion, eyes squeezed shut.

“well…” Sans said after a minute, “what’s the hold up?”

“HOLD UP? WHAT HOLD UP?” Papyrus said, “I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!”

A few more breaths, and still nothing. Klavier looked back to the skeletons, what was taking so long?

“that, uh… doesn’t look very activated.” Sans spoke again. 

“WELL, THIS CHALLENGE IS… MAYBE…” Papyrus sighed, “TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMANS WITH.”

Klavier blinked in confusion, though Apollo’s grip remained tight on his arm.

“YEAH!” Papyrus said, “WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL!”

Klavier breathed a sigh of relief as the weapons disappeared. He could hear Papyrus saying something to Sans, but he was too focused on the fact that Apollo seemed to be stuck in shock.

“Hey… Apollo. It’s okay, we can cross now.” He spoke softly, turning toward him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Apollo was still shaking, and he didn’t look at Klavier, but his grip loosened a bit.

“Come on… let’s go. You’ll feel better once we’re back on the ground.”

Apollo nodded against him and followed Klavier’s lead as he slowly continued his way across the bridge. Once they got to the other side, Apollo collapsed into the snow, letting out a loud groan as he buried his face in the dirt.

If Klavier wasn’t still worried, he would have laughed, “Apollo? Are you going to be okay?”

Apollo nodded into the snow and continued laying there for a few minutes. Klavier knelt down beside him, rubbing his back gently. 

“Hey, Forehead… I think there’s a sign up ahead. We may be getting close to a town of some sort.”

Apollo lifted his head then, “Really?”

Klavier helped him up to his feet, letting him go so he could brush the snow and dirt off his clothes.

“Oh thank the Holy Mother.” Apollo muttered and started down the path.

Klavier raised a brow and followed, “The Holy Mother?”

Apollo shook his head, “I’ll tell you about it later. Come on! Let’s go see if there’s an inn or something. I’m dying for a heated room at this point… and a bath.”

Klavier chuckled, “You’re telling me.”

He followed the smaller, now much more excited man as they neared the sign, reading it as they passed:

**Welcome To Snowdin.**


	6. Snowdin Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for everyone's favorite fanfic trope: Two 'friends', one bed! XD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments or sending me stuff on Tumblr! I am really enjoying writing this and can't wait to get into the more gritty bits of the story that I have planned~  
> For now, enjoy this chapter of fluff!
> 
> -Paige <3

The name of the little village was Snowdin… and of course the name of the Inn was Snowed Inn. 

The puns just made Apollo even more tired than he already was, which was very, considering it took them what felt like forever to get through the forest. The thing he was beginning to notice about this underground place, though, was that there wasn’t really a sun or moon… which was a “oh DUH” moment when he first thought about it, but with the fact that there were clear weather patterns between the ruins and Snowdin, he still found it a little strange that there wasn’t really a ‘natural’ way to tell what time it was.

Apollo was going to keep pressing on, despite his tiredness, but when he noticed Klavier beginning to drag his feet, he pointed out the inn. Klavier immediately looked relieved, which had Apollo feeling a little guilty. After all, it was Klavier having to take on these seemingly random battles, not him.

They entered the building and were greeted by the receptionist, who was a tall rabbit monster. Klavier pulled out his wallet, asking about a room. The bunny smiled politely and told the boys that there was a room available, and that it was only 80G.

Klavier frowned as he looked in his wallet. He had picked up a few coins along their journey so far, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Ach… I’m afraid I don’t-”

The receptionist held up her hand, stopping Klavier from speaking.

“Just for the night, you can take the room for free.” She looked between them both, she probably felt bad, since they did look like they’d been through a lot.

Klavier thanked her profusely as she handed over the key. Apollo also thanked her and followed Klavier up the stairs and to the room that had the same number as the key… Which wasn’t difficult considering that the inn only had two rooms to rent out.

Apollo was thrilled at the thought of being able to shower and lay down in a heated room for a little while, but when they entered the room itself, a new problem arose.

“Oh…” Apollo said, standing in the middle of the room, staring at the bed, which  _ might  _ have been close to a queen size.

“Ah, that  _ is  _ a rather small bed.” Klavier said, echoing Apollo’s thoughts.

Apollo sighed.  _ Two ‘friends’ having to share a bed. What is this? A fanfiction??  _

Klavier set his bag to the side and shrugged off his jacket, “I’m going to take a shower real quick. Why don’t you take the bed, Herr Forehead? I can sleep on the floor.”

Of course Klavier would make that offer. For all his foppishness, he was ever the gentleman.

Apollo shook his head, “No, no. You should take the bed. You’re the one who’s been having to fight all day.”

“That may be true,” Klavier said, beginning to undo his hair from it’s usual twist, “but the bed  _ is  _ more suited to your height, ja?”

Apollo looked to the bed and glared back at him, “It isn’t so short that you can’t get comfortable.”

Klavier still shook his head, “I insist. You’ll be much more comfortable there.”

Apollo turned to face him completely, hands resting on his hips as he looked Klavier in the eye, “I’m not sleeping in the bed, and that’s final.”

Klavier rolled his eyes, “Mein Gott, you’re stubborn.” He sighs, “I will only sleep in the bed on one condition.”

Apollo raised a brow, “And what’s that?”

Klavier’s mouth twitched into a smile, “You have to sleep there too.”

Both men had showered and tried to wash their clothes, considering they each had fallen down with only the clothes they’d already been wearing. Thankfully Toriel had given them some clothes she had in a back room of the house… unfortunately, they were just very large, ill fitted shirts. Still, Apollo was much more comfortable with wearing one of those than laying naked in bed with Klavier.

Klavier sat on the edge of the bed, eating what appeared to be a protein bar, and smirking over at Apollo.

Apollo’s brow furrowed as he looked at him from where he lay on the other side of the bed, “What?”

Klavier chuckled, “That shirt has basically taken over your entire body.”

Apollo frowned in aggravation, “It’s all Toriel had! Beggers can’t be choosers.”

Klavier shook his head, “She  _ did  _ say she had children’s clothing as well.”

“I didn’t  _ want  _ to wear children’s clothes! I’m not a child!”

“Are you sure, Herr Forehead?” His smirk only grew, “Because I’ve had to convince several officers to let you onto crime scenes due to them thinking differently.”

Apollo groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. He didn’t even want to look at Klavier right now. Not  _ just  _ because he was annoying him, but because how  _ dare  _ someone still look that good in a shirt made for someone probably ten times Klavier’s size.

Klavier finished the bar, downed some water, and rested back on his side of the bed. There were only a few inches between them, and Apollo suddenly found himself wondering if maybe he should have just let Klavier take the floor. He moved his arm enough to glance over, watching silently as his bedmate untucked the covers and slid under them. He let out a soft sigh as his head hit his pillow, damp, blonde hair spilling over it.

Apollo quickly covered his eyes again.

“I suppose I must warn you, Forehead,” Klavier spoke, “I do tend to cuddle in my sleep.”

_ Of course he does. Klavier Gavin WOULD be a cuddler. _

“Okay.” was all Apollo said.

Apollo felt Klavier stir, and the sound of the lamp clicking meant that the room was now dark. He still didn’t move his arm from his face, as if covering it would save him from the embarrassment.

It definitely didn’t.

“Goodnight, Herr Forehead.” Klavier said, his voice soft as it seemed he was already beginning to drift off.

“Night, Gavin.”

Apollo did his best to relax, but sleep did not come easy. His mind just wouldn’t shut off. He found himself worrying about the people he knew on the surface. If he missed a day of work, he at least knew that Mr. Wright would send out a search party for him, but the fact of the matter was that they wouldn’t find anything. He knew he’d be worried, and Trucy would be worried.

_ Oh god, Trucy… _

His heart physically hurt as he imagined Trucy in tears worrying over Apollo, and him not having a way to tell her that he’s okay. Over the past couple of years, he’d begun to see her as a little sister of sorts, they had a strong bond with one another, and just the thought of her being in pain was too much.

Apollo wasn’t sure when he’d started crying, but he almost jumped when he felt someone’s arm wrap around him. He suddenly remembered that Klavier was there with him, and hoped he hadn’t made any noise to wake him. He wiped at his eyes and looked over at Klavier, who seemed to still be sleeping. He let out a soft sigh of relief and rested his head back on his pillow.

Normally, he’d be pushing the other man off him, but he’d be lying to himself if he said the arm around his middle and the warmth of the body resting against him didn’t feel comforting. He knew his face was blushing furiously, but the room was dark, and Klavier was asleep, and he just couldn’t bring himself to really care in that moment.

He closed his eyes again and let out a relaxing breath, and this time it was enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Klavier woke up it was still dark, though his internal clock was telling him it was morning. It took him a minute to remember where he was… as if the body his arm and leg were swung across didn’t give it away.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had someone in bed with him, but it was the first time said person was so tiny and adorable. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he could make out the side profile of the other’s face as he laid on his back. His lips were parted slightly, and his nose scrunched up every so often as he slept. His bangs weren’t gelled up like they usually were, and they partially hung in his face.

It was a sight that Klavier had seen only one other time when Apollo had gotten caught in a rain storm without an umbrella on his way to work and it had completely ruined his hairstyle. He had to visit the prosecutor’s office that day and he’d been so embarrassed despite Klavier telling him that he thought it was a good look.

Of course, Apollo probably thought he was picking on him… or the comment just embarrassed him more. Either way, Klavier liked seeing Apollo with his hair unkempt, it made him look more relaxed.

Or maybe it was the actual sleep that made him look that way in that moment…. Probably.

Klavier vaguely remembered hearing sniffling around the time he’d fallen asleep that night, and the only thing he could think to do was hug the source of the sound. Klavier Gavin was a major cuddler, and touch always helped ground him when he felt like everything was falling apart. Seeing how Apollo hadn’t pushed him away, he wondered if the attorney was the same way.

He sighed softly to himself. They couldn’t lay in bed all day, they had to continue through this place and get back home. They had jobs they needed to do and people who would be very worried about them once they found out that they were missing. There was no time to be lazy!

At least that’s what the logical part of his brain told him. And sometimes he just really got tired of listening to it.

Instead, Klavier smiled to himself and hugged Apollo, cuddling up to him and reveling in the soft noise of what seemed like happiness that came out of him.

If they were going to be stuck down here with each other for a while, they might as well make the most out of it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> [CHAT ME UP ON TUMBLR!](https://fitofpaige17.tumblr.com/)  
> (My Tumblr wasn't created specifically for my fics, so if you're just wanting to know when the story updates, please click 'subscribe' and you'll receive emails whenever I publish a new chapter!)


End file.
